Trash Novels
by TerraZeal
Summary: BeckyxChuck, takes place after my other fic, A True God. Death is mentioned for humor purposes. Castiel/Dean, Sam/Loki, Wincest mentioned. This is Becky, after all!


_**Author's Note:** BeckyxChuck. Chuck's cell phone call to Becky after he sends Sam, Dean, and Castiel away at the end of A True God. Mention of Sam/Loki and Dean/Castiel. Also Wincest mention, as it is from Becky's PoV. Death is mentioned (the Horseman, not the concept) for amusement purposes._

_Trash Novels_

Becky Rosen typed her latest Wincest fanfiction on the computer. It was almost finished, then she could add it to the legions of other Wincest fic-writers on the website. Hers were the best. Heck, the WRITER of the books had even called her, and her alone, when he revealed to her that it was all real. After the ghost debacle at the convention, she'd started a relationship with the shabby Chuck Shirley aka Carver Edlund. She'd been fond of Sam prior to that event, but Chuck's bravery had impressed her so much that she had abandoned her pursuit of Sam. Sam was obviously homosexual anyway. In Chuck's book with the trickster and the timeloop, the passion between Sam and the Trickster was all too obvious.

And Sam and Dean's love! But Chuck's books put that to rest when he revealed that Dean loved Castiel in some unremembered book. Still, it didn't stop her from loving to write Wincest! Castiel and Dean were hot together, but not near as hot as Sam and Dean together! Becky typed furiously.

A cell phone ringing jerked her out of her Wincest-induced fury. She flipped open the phone. Chuck's face was on the screen. She flicked the accept button quickly. Maybe he wanted to go to that awesome pizza place in Chicago again! The place had been slightly empty last time they went there, and Chuck had apologized for the bad atmosphere, but the pizza had been wonderful! A creepy, thin man with a thick white ring on had been giving Chuck mean looks the entire time, too! How annoying! The awesome pizza really did make up for the decidedly unkind atmosphere though. She'd love to go again. As long as Mr. Creepy wasn't there!

"CHUCK! Where've you been! Its been a few weeks. I was wondering if the ghosts got you! Or maybe that creepy dude from the pizza place had mugged you or something! He was totally eying you the entire time!" She ranted into the phone. Chuck waited patiently until she had finished.

His voice was exhausted, almost sad, when he spoke next. "Becky...Becky...my beautiful Becky...please understand what I'm going to tell you. I...want you to continue writing the Supernatural books. I thought they were over, that I had written the end, but there are still more stories left for the Winchesters. Will you do it, Becky? You're the only one I trust to do it right. I...you know how I said I was a prophet? Will you be my prophet Becky? Will you write the visions you're given?"

The fanfic writer was stunned. Chuck wanted to continue the books, but with HER writing them? She immediately thought of Wincest. She could practically FEEL Chuck's frown through the phone. "Becky...no more Wincest! If you write the books...write the visions. Not fanfics. Don't worry, the plots will be just as bad." Becky winced at the slight to her beloved fanfics. She would be a prophet...Chuck was offering her visions? Like the visions he had. "Chuck, aren't visions painful? Don't they HURT?"

Chuck made an audible pained noise from the other end of the line. "Yes, they do, Becky. You're receiving visions from the Lord God, a being so powerful He could destroy the world with a snap of His fingers. There is no way to make it not hurt."

"Chuck...I...what about you? If I'm gonna take your place as prophet, what will you be doing? WHERE will you be? You know I...care for you. I can't say yes if it means you're gone for good. You'll come back, right?" Becky didn't say yes to Chuck. She wouldn't, until she knew he would come back to her.

"I'll come back Becky. I promise. If I don't come back in your lifetime, trust only that you WILL see me again. Thats all I can say on the matter. I love you Becky Rosen. Now and always." She could have sworn she felt a ghost of a touch on her cheek, Chuck's hand, softly running down it. But that was impossible.

"Alright, I'll do it, Chuck. Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain." She was whispering it, trying not to cry.

"If it makes you feel any better, your first story is going to be Dean/Castiel! I know how much you like writing slash!" With that, the phone line went dead. Pain shot through Becky's head, along with it came visions. Dean and Castiel indeed. The slash writer inside Becky squee'd from beyond the pain. After it was over, she got out her laptop, erased the Wincest fic she'd been working on, and started on the Dean/Castiel story that her visions gave her.


End file.
